Surprise
by Ayamari Uta
Summary: Mirai Trunks stopped right in the front of the landfill center. "Hello! I want to throw this away here. It is full of, emm, overused dumbbells." Vegeta heard that murmured, "Wretched brat, you are so going to pay for this." Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Surprise

Son Gohan looked at the clock hanging from the wall.

_Why does every single problem in this city have to be when I am in class? _He thought annoyed.

"Gohan, why are you not paying attention?" The teacher told him sternly.

"Sorry", Gohan said.

He was not in the mood of learning, not when other people were in trouble.

Next to him, a girl with black hair was just as anxious to leave.

_Just 15 more minutes, you can handle it… Wait! I just have to say I need to go to bathroom and return later… _Videl thought.

Gohan couldn't handle it anymore, he needed to leave.

"Sir, I need to go to the bathroom!" Both Gohan and Videl said at the same time.

Everyone just stared at them.

"Go, but please, return to pick up the homework if you hear the bell… "

Both Videl and Gohan had already left.

The teacher sweat dropped as he realized that he had been talking to himself. Then he muttered something about children who just couldn't wait and mental issues.

* * *

Goten looked at the sky waiting for his older brother to arrive. He had a "special" surprise to show him.

_Gohan, you are so going to fall for this…_Goten thought as he chuckled.

He grabbed the large box that was part of it. He put a bow on it.

"Trunks is really smart, he actually came up with this…"

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise

Chapter 2

Gohan sighed as he left school. Videl had beaten the criminals before he did.

Gohan arrived at Mount Paozu and immediately went inside his home before Chi-Chi came to hit him with the frying pan while yelling at him.

"Mom, I am home! Mom I- What is this?"

Gohan saw a large box in front him and read the note that was stuck to it.

_To the best big brother in the world,_

_Mom and I are at the store to buy something. You can open the box if you want, it is just a box Trunks gave to me to celebrate best friends day. I think he ran out of gifts and forgot it. Oh well, it is a good place to put my toys in, could you do it?_

_Goten_

Gohan chuckled. Best friends' day? And with a box as a gift? Last time he had seen those two together, they were talking about Vegeta's Mustard and Socks Day. He was sure he didn't want to hear about it.

_All right, so I should put the toys in before he comes, I wouldn't want him to be disappointed. But it is kind of suspicious. Why would Trunks give him a box and then Goten would be telling me to open it? _He thought.

Gohan looked at the box suspiciously.

He opened it slowly. He then looked carefully inside.

_There is nothing in here. Okay, I am relieved. This is not one of his pranks._

"Wha-?" Gohan yelped as he was forcefully pushed into the box by a stronger force.

There was a punch and Gohan was unconscious.

* * *

Thank you to the people that reviewed this story. If it is a little bad or short, sorry for that, since this is my first time writing a story of an anime that I am interested in.

Anonymous and known authors' reviews are more than welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Gohan's Point of View**

I looked around myself. I was trapped in the box and some person had decided to punch me unconscious.

Where am I? And why can't I push the box open?

I looked for the ki that was outside of the box. No, it couldn't have been him... Why would he do that to me? He is aggressive but not enough to surprise me like that!

* * *

**Vegeta's Point of View**

Man, I can't believe that woman and my own son forced me to take part of this! This is for Kakarot to agree to, but since he is dead, they think that it is my job to do HIS job.

And to top all of it, if I refused to do it, she would destroy the Gravity Room! It is just ridiculous for me to do this. Now, I am currently carrying this kid to Capsule Corporation.

* * *

**Trunks' Point of View:**

I am so smart in thinking of this plan for Gohan. He might be creepy with the Great Saiyaman suit but he is almost like a big brother to me. He really deserves this great surprise I prepared for him. I am sure that he will really like this.

My dad, with a little bit of persuading and the frightening yells of my mother, agreed to take Gohan in a box that even my dad in his normal state can't break. But Gohan probably would feel dad's ki and be calmed down by the fact that he hasn't been killed or hurt badly. He doesn't know about the great part of the surprise, though.

* * *

**Gohan's Point of View:**

This is crazy! I am now scared by these three facts:

1. Vegeta kidnapped me.

2. I can't get out of the box and finally,

3. Vegeta is way stronger than me and if he wants to kill me, I won't be able to win if I fight back.

The only good thing that I see out of this is that if his intention is to kill me, my mom will be sure that he comes with me and that I will be revived by the Dragon Balls.

As he got to the place he wanted to go, I felt Trunks' ki. I sighed in relief; at least he had no intention to kill me, but this is Vegeta I am talking about; he might try to kill me any second.

* * *

Thanks again for the reviews in the story. I will try to update this story every day. But there is a chance I might not be able to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Dad, dad, do you have Gohan in there?" Trunks said looking at his dad as he landed on the ground.

"The things I do for your mother… Here, you can have Gohan now." Vegeta said, giving him the box with Gohan in it.

"Cool, he is not as heavy as I thought he would be!" Trunks said smiling as he put Gohan down on the ground. "Bigger-me, you can come out now… "

"What?" Vegeta exclaimed as he saw his son from the future come to view. Vegeta had definitely not seen this coming!

"Hello, father" Mirai Trunks said to him.

"When you said that **you** came up with the idea of kidnapping Gohan, you meant your alternate counterpart from the future?" Vegeta asked slowly.

"You see, I told you **I** was smart enough to come up with the plan!" Trunks said proudly.

"You told your dad already, Trunks?" Bulma asked as she came into view as well.

"Is there anything that I have not discovered yet about this situation?" Vegeta yelled at his wife.

"Okay, Vegeta, I will tell you, but it was supposed to be a surprise for you, too…"Bulma murmured. She then whispered something about Saiyans and behavior that is not normal.

"TRUNKS, GET ME OUT OF HERE, I THINK VEGETA IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Gohan yelled harder than he had ever done so in his life from inside the box.

"Poor Gohan, I don't blame him that he is thinking that Vegeta is going to kill him…" Bulma teased.

"What do you mean by that, woman?" Vegeta said angrily.

"Never mind, just calm Gohan down, he is screaming worse than Chi-Chi could in a day!"

"Father, could you help Mother in the backyard? Because…"Mirai Trunks started slowly, since he knew Vegeta didn't like to be ordered around.

"Fine."

Mirai Trunks looked at him surprised. "Why did you…"

"You are the only one who bothers to ask me for a favor… unlike your annoying mother!" Vegeta said the last part loudly for Bulma to hear.

"If you say again that I am an annoying woman; you are a Saiyan prince without his precious Gravity Room!" She said happily.

Vegeta stayed silent after that.

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner! This story is still going on! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"TRUNKS GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Gohan screamed again.

Mirai Trunks shook his head in disbelief. _Now I see the resemblance between Gohan and Chi-Chi_. He thought amused.

"Mirai-me, dad already finished." Trunks said to his future self.

Thank you, Father. Mirai Trunks mumbled.

Vegeta looked at his son, and said "Well, it only took 10 minutes thanks to me, anyway."

"Okay, but let me call Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and the others."

"TRUNKS… GET… ME…OUT…OF…HERE…BEFORE…I…REALLY…GET… ANGRY…AND…YOU…WON'T… LIVE...TO…TELL…THE…STORY!" Gohan screamed.

_I have never gotten this inpatient before but if I lose control, Trunks is really going to deserve it…He is just ignoring me and I have been stuck in here for an hour! Nobody even tells me what is going on… _Gohan thought unhappily.

"That kid screams even worse than his mother! Why don't you get him out of there?" Vegeta annoyed said to Trunks.

"What are those screams, is it Gohan?" Krillin asked as he landed on the backyard next to Trunks. Tien, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Chi-Chi and Goten landed next to all of them. Goten had been carrying his mom and the others who couldn't fly went with Tien and Yamcha.

"Yes, it is Gohan, he is just-…" M. Trunks started, but was interrupted by Chi-Chi.

"YOU MEAN MY POOR SON IS STILL TRAPPED IN THAT BOX, COULDN'T YOU JUST PUT HIM IN A ROOM AND TOLD HIM TO STAY!" Chi- Chi yelled, almost making everybody deaf, including Gohan, who was upstairs in a room, but still in the box.

"Chi-Chi, could you calm down, I am sure they did not mean it." Yamcha murmured nervously.

"If you were trapped in a box without knowing what was going on, what would you do?" Chi-Chi asked, strangely calm. "Especially if Vegeta was the one who trapped you there."

"Listen to me wo-" Vegeta started at the same time that Yamcha gulped.

"EXACTLY! Now, does anybody else have a different answer?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"Look-" Vegeta started to say again but Chi-Chi left with Goten to help Trunks in calming Gohan down before he could say anything.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Gohan screamed again.

"Gohan, be quiet, nothing is going to happen to you." Chi-Chi said softly.

"Mom, is that you? I was almost losing my voice here, nobody even bothered to tell me anything."

"Don't worry… Trunks or the older one, just take my son out of here before I get the frying pan out."

"Sure, Mrs. Son" M. Trunks said respectfully.

"Thank you Trunks, you are very polite." Chi-Chi smiled.

"There we go… Okay, Gohan, you can come out now-…" Trunks started fearfully. But then instead of killing them, he smiled at him and Goten. Then he said "Trunks… Goten…you better not do that again…" Gohan said calmly.

"Gohan, you don't have a frying pan, nor do you?" M. Trunks asked teasingly.

"Do you have any make-up while working with technology?" Gohan teased back.

"No… But my counterpart does!" M. Trunks said while pointing at the other Trunks. He then started running as Trunks gave him a cold glare.

"Come back here, you…" Trunks murmured as he went after his older counterpart.

* * *

I tried to make it a little bit longer. I apologize for not updating sooner… But thanks again for those who are reading my stories. Once again, all reviews concerning this story are welcome. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gohan looked at everyone standing outside.

"Happy Birthday, Gohan!" Goten exclaimed happily. Gohan was perplexed.

"You mean I… I had to stay in that box… just because of a surprise…" Gohan murmured softly.

Goten looked at him. He had a frown in his face.

_I just hope I didn't get him angry._

Goten replied softly, "Yes."

Gohan then smiled and hugged Goten.

"Goten, you better not do that again, or there won't be Best Friends Day anymore." Gohan murmured as he let go of Goten.

"Ha ha! Of course." Goten said and Chi-Chi smiled.

* * *

Goten's POV

My brother is the best! I hope he can enjoy this.

"Hey, Goten." Trunks motioned me to come meanwhile Gohan was talking to Bulma.

"Yes Trunks, what's going on?" I asked him.

He smiled and said "Big-me and I have a surprise for everyone, including you."

I was excited. Could it be a new toy that he wants to give me? Or a new technique he might want to show me? I couldn't wait, so I said excited "Cool! What is it Trunks? Could you tell me please?" I looked at him pleadingly.

"No, Goten, then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Trunks murmured to me.

"Please!"

"Okay, so you and Gohan will be the first to know!"

"Can you tell me now?"

"No."

"Oh okay Trunks, you win, I won't ask…"

"Don't feel bad, you will soon know. If you stop asking me I'll give you two of my toys, you can pick them."

"Okay Trunks!" I said more happily.

"So let's go back to your mom, she said that we should help her with the cake."

"So what happened to Big-you, Trunks?"

"Don't ask, you don't want to know…" Trunks responded. He had an evil smile on his face.

"Okay, but I have a feeling that it is not good…"

* * *

Mirai Trunks opened his eyes.

_That kid is going to get it. Where am I? _

He touched the hard material and yelled desperately,

"Dad! Mom! Get me out of the box!"

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner. Please be sure to check the new sneak peek of a new story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Trunks giggled as he heard the screams that Mirai Trunks was giving. Vegeta smirked and then walked over to the box.

"You know, you should be ashamed that little-you placed you in the box!" Vegeta stated, making fun of his future son.

Mirai Trunks frowned. Then he felt that Vegeta was grabbing the box. Mirai Trunks smirked and thought, _Well, he'll take me out and I will get little-me for that. _

The box opened and in Goten and Trunks went. Vegeta smirked at the three and closed the box tightly. Both Goten and Trunks started to try to get out.

"Gohan! Get me out!" Goten cried out.

Mirai Trunks smirked and cried out, "I am so going to tell my mother on you Father, and not only this time's Bulma, I also mean my mother from the future! Both will come here and get you!"

Vegeta flinched at the thought of having to face not only one Bulma, but two!

Vegeta opened the box and was beaten into the box by Super Saiyan 2 Mirai. Then, Mirai quickly took Goten out of the box and closed it with Vegeta and Trunks inside.

"Brat! Get me out of here!"

Mirai smirked again and said in a confused tone, "Who let this box out here? I will go take it to the recycling center or the landfill, where all of the garbage goes."

"BRAT!"

* * *

Bulma saw as his future son left. He had something in his hands but she could not tell what it was.

"It doesn't matter… Probably it is just another gift box for Gohan."

* * *

Goten waked up at the smell of food being cooked. Mirai had knocked him unconscious so he wouldn't try to save Trunks.

"Oh great! Umm… Almost missed lunch! I wonder where Trunks is…"

Goten felt his ki. Then he smiled. "He is with Big-him and Vegeta, so he is probably going to get more food!"

Gohan smiled as he saw his family and friends making arrangements for him. He tried to help but Chi-Chi insisted for him to go and enjoy his day. His mother had explained that she had planned for him to not go to school, but he had already left. Then the plan was made, so it was a good idea for him to go to school. Gohan chuckled as he thought of how the plan was made and how he had been screaming like crazy.

But he didn't imagine that his surprise wasn't over yet.

* * *

Sorry about the time it took to update. I kind of made it fast since I was requested to do it. I am glad I did. So thanks to bvprincess23!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So sorry about the time it took to update! Evil writer's block! I won't let you get me this time!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Mirai Trunks stopped right in the front of the landfill center.

"Hello! I want to throw this away here. It is full of, emm, overused dumbbells."

Vegeta heard that murmured, "Wretched brat, you are **so **going to pay for this."

Trunks crossed his arms and smirked.

"The future me doesn't know we have this." He took out an object and held in front of his father's face.

Vegeta smirked as well. "Wait for it…"

* * *

Goten grinned; there so much food in his sight.

"Pssh… Over here." A voice in the bushes said.

Goten got near the bushes, looking at them curiously.

"Can you pass me the bowl of rice? I am so starving and Bulma doesn't want me to eat."

Goten smiled and passed it to the person that was hidden.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, and see you later."

Goten shrugged and murmured, "Okay."

* * *

Both the landfill owner and Mirai stared at the two "dumbbells".

Mirai laughed nervously at the glares he was receiving and said, "I am so sorry for that, dumbbells?"

* * *

Bulma looked at the sky, clearly worried.

"Chi-Chi, have you seen Trunks? It's getting late and I haven't seen him for an hour already."

Chi-Chi looked up to the sky as well and her eyes widened. She started to laugh.

"There he is!" She said, pointing to the sky.

Mirai was running for life! "Father! I already said I am sorry!"

Vegeta was running after him with the box in hand and Trunks was following with a make-up kit in his hands.

"Not good enough!"

"Mom! Help me! I am being followed by the two dumbbells!"

Bulma shook her head and the two women watched amused at the show.

* * *

A/N: I know, it's short but…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wow! I never thought my first fic would be the most popular of my stories! Thanks for those who reviewed! Writer's block has me on the tower… I got some scissors and got myself out of the ropes momentarily. Better hurry up!

* * *

Chapter 9

"But MOM! HE started it!" Trunks whined. Vegeta just stood next to him crossing his arms, frowning.

"No 'MOM, he started it!' excuse! Look what you did to yourself!" Bulma pointed at Mirai. He was sitting on the chair, looking around aimlessly and humming the "I want to go home" song. His gaze had a senseless, confused and crazy glint.

Trunks averted his eyes away and laughed nervously. "Okay, so dad _did_ beat him _too_ hard… But I don't know what the make-up has to do with his sudden craziness."

Bulma shook her head. "He started to get intoxicated by the make-up. He decided to lick it! Look!"

Now Mirai was holding a hand to his cheek and wiping the stuff on his hand. He licked and then made a face. He licked it again and made another face. He continued with this process, until Bulma slapped his hand away from himself.

"And VEGETA! Why did you do this to your son?" Bulma pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"LOOK WOMAN! YOUR DUMBBELL SON DECIDED TO PUT ME IN THAT STUPID BOX!" Vegeta screamed back. Ooooh, tension…

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? YOU REALLY DARED TO ANSWER BACK TO ME IN THAT TONE? THAT'S IT MISTER, YOU HAVE ZERO GR, AND ZERO CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! ON TOP OF-"

"ICE CREAM!" Trunks yelled randomly in between his parents. Bulma and Vegeta blinked and glared at their son.

Trunks coughed. "Uh, continue?"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "You know what Trunks? Just go eat, it's lunchtime. Bring Goten with you, he was trying to eat Gohan last time I saw him."

Trunks nodded and smirked at his parents. Vegeta just smirked back and Bulma glared at him dangerously. Trunks didn't flinch. He was already used to it.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ESCAPED?" King Yemma asked. The very terrified ogres looked at each other and then looked at King Yemma. Don't ask me how he managed it, but he was redder than usual…

"He defeated all of the ogres and used his power to make portal to Earth sir."

"Grr…. Good thing I have warriors at my disposal!" He said proudly. One of ogres coughed. King Yemma glared at him.

The ogre cleared his throat and spoke, "Technically, you have no control over any warrior. Didn't Son Goku surpass you a long time ago?"

King Yemma cleared his throat. "Uh, noooo…. At chess games, I win always!"

The ogre shook his head. "_Everyone _beats him at chess. Except for that Earthling girl Maron, her mother came here last week and…" He shuddered. He could **not** make the woman understand _**anything**_.

"You're right, Son Goku doesn't even know how to play tic-tac-toe. But never mind that, how come you didn't fight him off?"

"He was too strong." A white light appeared on top of him. The rest of his surroundings were dark. He spoke in a slow dramatic voice. "He conquered all of us. With his fists and might, he was able to defeat us. Two by two, three by three, four by four, five by five, six by six, seven by seven, eight by eight, nine by-"

"WE GET IT!" King Yemma yelled, taking the white and dark light effect away back to normal. Thank god.

"Well, sir, you must get that he is now on Earth." The ogre repeated.

"On EARTH! You are kidding? He is going to get Son Goku's family and Vegeta's family to be turned to dust!"

"No he won't! He is weaker!" King Yemma said confidently.

"Not."

"Yes."

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"_**NO!"**_

"_**YES!"**_

"ICE CREAM!" The third ogre randomly screamed.

* * *

"Goten, you'll get to eat soon! But please, stop biting my arm!" Gohan tried to wiggle his way out his brother's reach.

Goten let go and whined. "But when?"

"Soon, look Trunks is going to eat, why don't you go?"

Goten jumped up and down excited before running off to join Trunks. Gohan chuckled and rested back on his chair. "Man, if you were here to see this dad…" He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander to the good days he had with his dad… Suddenly, Gohan felt a small warm and happy energy near him. He opened his eyes and looked toward the bushes. He felt there again, and this time, no energy.

"Wow, must have been my imagination…"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, I promise a quicker update now that summer's coming up!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: So sooorry! Two fucking months, oh Kami... ._.

* * *

Chapter Ten:

Gohan shrugged, and went back to stuffing his face. He smiled as he watched the rest of his friends have a good time.

"Goten, stop trying to eat Trunks! I told you that he was going to eat food, not that HE was the food!" Gohan yelled as he watched Trunks getting tackled by the younger boy.

"Oh... I am sorry Trunks! I only heard "Trunks" and "food"!" Goten apologized, and smiled sheepishly.

Trunks crossed his arms. "You better not try to eat me again!"

"I promise! Unless you turn into a big yummy strawberry ice cream, then I am sorry."

"... Seems good enough. Let's shake on it."

"On what?"

A thud resounded throughout the entire house.

"... Trunks, why is your face on the floor? Doesn't that hurt?"

"Yes, Goten, you are a genius!" Trunks answered sarcastically, and in a muffled voice.

Gohan laughed good naturally, and turned to look at what his mother was up to.

"You swing it this way." She instructed as she held a shovel and swiftly moved it up and down. Bulma nodded, and hummed as she wrote down notes on it.

"Yes, Chi-Chi, continue."

Gohan sweatdropped.

_'Poor Vegeta...'_ He thought.

Next up, his gaze traveled to Mirai. The poor dude was still in the clouds.

... And when did he take off his clothes and change into Vegeta's pink shirt and ducky boxers?

Scarred mentally with that image, Gohan took a camera out of nowhere, and took a picture of him.

He would probably need it when he wanted to remind himself not to mess with Vegeta at all.

Talking about the devil, he was just acting all cool and resting his back against the wall. He was probably thinking about how everyone was a moron.

Again.

As he eyed that beautiful creation (cake), he then felt something strange.

Had he fallen in love with that precious cake?

Maybe.

He loved it! But he wanted to eat it.

Why must life be so-

Wait.

Gohan blanched. "I-I feel a very strong ki!" He announced.

* * *

"King Yemma! We searched for Goku, and we couldn't find him!" An ogre exclaimed as he came in with a very stylish beret.

"What? Wasn't he with King Kai?" He answered, looking at a photo album.

He saw a picture, and smiled as he remembered the good times he spent when he walked through the snake way….

* * *

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhh! It is too narrow! I will fall if I walk through this!" The gigantic ogre whined in protest._

_The other ogres shared a look and smiled smugly._

"_But King Yemma, you are not scared."_

"_No, no, our leader is not. He will go."_

"_Yeah!"_

_King Yemma sighed. _

"_Fine! I will go!"_

_All of the ogres cheered._

_King Yemma smirked, and left, one foot at the time on that snake way._

_Many days passed without anything exciting. He kept walking slowly, and this kept on going until he decided to rest._

_He took out his lunch box._

"_I am going to eat that sandwich now!"_

… _When he checked, he did not find a sandwich…_

"_What is this? A book on how to lose weight?" He mused, and then fumed._

_They… had called him… fat?_

"_WHY YOU OGRES! I WILL KILL YOU!"_

* * *

King Yemma sighed. Once he got those ogres in his grasp, he would teach them a lesson again.

"No, King Yemma. We think he went to Earth!"

* * *

Vegeta opened his eyes, and got out of his cool mode. Then he got into his scary kitten mode.

"U-Uh. Is that who I think it is...?" He muttered, and flew up to the skies.

Gohan, Goten, and Trunks soon followed.

"No... It can't be..." Gohan's eyes were faltering. "Is it..."

"Cell!" Vegeta shouted, looking forward.

All of them looked forward solemnly at the insect figure coming their way.

Vegeta smirked, and grabbed a big pole out of nowhere. "I am going to be taking out some bug tonight!"

Goten cheered.

"Aaaahhhhyaaaahhh!" Vegeta screeched, and hit the bug figure rapidly.

Gohan smirked as he saw the thing fall.

"Good job, Vegeta!" Gohan praised.

Vegeta did not respond, and sweatdropped.

"This..."

Gohan looked at him confused, while the boys also looked at Vegeta.

He muttered something under his breath as he looked down at the fallen bug thing.

"Hm? Come again?"

"That was the pizza delivery guy..." Vegeta muttered.

"I think you are looking for me." A voice mused. All four warriors turned to see the enemy they expected.

"C-Cell?" Gohan asked, dumbfounded.

"This is going to be easy." Vegeta smirked. "I will kill you off again!"

Cell hummed. "Oh? What makes you think you will? I have trained too, you know?"

Gohan grinned. "It's your fight, Vegeta. He won't be hard to beat."

Cell glared at the Saiyan. "I came here to beat you... Gohan."

Gohan huffed. "Give up, won't you? I already beat you, Cell. If you leave and don't hurt anyone, we won't pulverize you. There is a high chance that once your soul is destroyed, you can't even be among the living anymore."

Cell smirked.

"Oh, but my dear Saiyan... I am alive."


End file.
